I'm Sorry
by Darkloverz
Summary: Carlos is upset and Logan doesnt care what if he takes it too far? What if Carlos takes it too far? Possible (Kendall x James x Carlos) relationship The story is better than the summary I promise :)
1. Chapter 1

It was three in the morning and the boys of Big Time Rush were asleep well two out of the four were. Logan was out with Camille and Carlos was waiting up for him, why you may ask? It was simple…well kind of simple you see Logan and Carlos had been in a relationship for the better part of a year and the only ones who knew about it was Kendall and James to everyone else they were just best friends and band mates so there weren't any questions asked when Logan and Camille started dating. Logan had always explained it to Carlos as Camille being his public arm candy meaning there weren't any true romantic feelings involved, at first Carlos was reluctant to agree with the circus that was going to be his relationship but agreed only because he was madly in love with Logan. As the months went by Logan did a great job at managing both of the relationships but after a while it was like Logan forgot about Carlos the only time they would see each other would be when they were at rehearsals or the rare times at the apartment and when they would see each other it was only for a quick fuck with no love or emotion shown from Logan. Carlos knew it was only going to be a matter of time before Logan left him he could feel it he could feel Logan slipping away from him their love leaving the relationship…if you could call what they had a relationship. Logan had been staying out late with Camille sometimes he would come home around three or four and there were times that he didn't come home at all, and that's what worried Carlos how could he work on their crumbling relationship if Logan wasn't there? Carlos sighed as he looked at the clock he figured Logan probably wasn't coming home so he decided to try to get some sleep well that was until his stomach decided to turn which made Carlos run for the toilet as soon as Carlos turned the light on and made it to the toilet he expelled all of his stomach content. After about ten minutes of vomiting Carlos laid on the bathroom floor the cool tile felt good on his overheated skin and soon darkness took over Carlos' vision but he welcomed the sleep, but not long after Carlos was awoke by someone picking him up Carlos cracked his eyes open to see Logan carrying him back to their room.

"Logie?" Carlos asked

"Hey 'Litos I didn't mean to wake you up" Logan said as he laid Carlos down on his bed

"Where have you been?" Carlos asked as he held on to Logan's neck

"I was out with Camille" Logan said as he removed Carlos' arms

"You've been out with her every night this week" Carlos said sadly

"I know and I'm sorry" Logan said as he changed into his night clothes he looked over at Carlos and frowned when he saw Carlos wiping his eyes as he rolled on to his side Logan sighed and crawled into bed with Carlos

"What are you doing?" Carlos asked as he tried to steady his voice

"I'm holding my boyfriend" Logan said as he pulled Carlos close to him "Is that ok?"

"Y-Yeah" Carlos whimpered

"What's wrong?" Logan asked

"I-It's nothing Logie let's just go to sleep" Carlos said

"No you just whimpered something's wrong now tell me what it is" Logan said as he sat up and looked at the back of Carlos' head he heard him sigh and followed him with his eyes as he also sat up

"It's j-just you haven't called me your boyfriend in almost six months" Carlos said as he played with his fingers

"I didn't think I would have to remind you that you're my boyfriend Carlos" Logan said in a somewhat snippy voice

"Well sometimes it's nice to be reminded Logan! I mean do you remember the last time we spent some time together?" Carlos asked with a heated voice

"Right now!" Logan shot back

"Right now doesn't count Logan!" Carlos countered

"Why are you being so hard to get along with?" Logan asked as he got out of the bed

"I'm not being hard to get along with" Carlos said

"Yes you are…I knew I should have just stayed with Camille tonight" Logan said as he started walking towards his bed

"Might as well you practically live with her" Carlos said

"What was that?" Logan asked as he spun around on his heels and looked at Carlos

"I said you might as well you practically live with her!" Carlos said as he looked Logan dead in the eye

"Oh so that's the reason why your having a your little temper tantrum is because of Camille" Logan said

"No Logan this isn't a temper tantrum this is me being pissed off and hurt!" Carlos said as he got out of bed

"Pissed off I can understand but hurt? Why are you hurt?" Logan asked

"Because I'm losing MY fucking boyfriend! I'm losing the person that I love the most and there's nothing I can do about it!" Carlos said as tears streamed down his face which unfazed Logan

"Carlos your being overdramacted your not losing me" Logan said

"Yes I am and you can't see it…you can't see that we're drifting apart because you have Camille you can't see the pain that I'm going through because you're not here! Y-You don't see the stress I'm going through trying to wrack my brain for ways to fix us to fix our relationship before we lose it completely" Carlos said as more tears rolled down his face

"Carlos your making it sound worse than it really is" Logan said

"No I'm not Logan you can't see it because you have Camille but I can I can see the way you look at her…i-it's the way you use to look at me" Carlos said

"Carlos I still look at you like that" Logan said

"No you don't…do you realize this is the longest you've looked me in the eyes in the last six months?" Carlos asked

"Really?" Logan asked almost chuckling at the thought of it

"Yeah really…I'm losing you Logie and it scares me to the point of where I'm physically sick…that's why you found me in the bathroom" Carlos said as he looked at Logan

"Carlos I don't know what to tell you" Logan said

"You never know what to tell me anymore" Carlos said

"Well what do you want me to do Carlos?" Logan asked

"Make changes" Carlos whimpered

"Make changes? What kind of changes?" Logan asked

"Oh I don't know how about having only one relationship…that might work" Carlos said as he placed his hand on his stomach hoping it would calm down

"Carlos you act like it's so easy for me to break up with one of you but-"Logan said until Carlos cut in

"Break up with one of us? No Logan there is no breaking up with one of us it's you breaking up with her! I was your boyfriend first!" Carlos said as he walked closer to Logan

"Carlos you don't understand things have changed…feelings have changed" Logan said as he looked at Carlos who was now beet red in the face

"Of course fucking things have changed! Before I had my fucking boyfriend to myself not sharing him with someone else!" Carlos said almost to the point of screaming

"Carlos stop being so selfish!" Logan said well that was until Carlos punched him in the mouth

"SELFISH?! YOU THINK I'M BEING FUCKING SELFISH? FUCK YOU LOGAN YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT I GO THROUGH EVERY FUCKING DAY WHEN YOU LEAVE TO GO BE WITH HER! I'M THE ONE YOU'VE BEEN SEEING FOR ALMOST A YEAR AND I'M THE ONE BEING SELFISH? FUCK YOU LOGAN IF YOU WANT TO BE WITH HER SO FUCKING BAD THEN GO WE'RE DONE!" Carlos screamed to the top of his lungs with tears rolling down his face

"You just hit me" Logan said stunned he couldn't believe it Carlos had really hit him

"Get the fuck out" Carlos said through gritted teeth

"Carlos-"Logan tried

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" Carlos screamed as he began to shake he couldn't tell if it was from the rage he had built up inside himself or if it was the fact of him getting ready to vomit. Logan looked at Carlos but decided to leave as he opened the door he was met with Kendall and James coming out of their room with wide eyes he huffed past them and went out of the apartment. As James walked into Carlos' room he saw him standing in the middle of the room with a blank stare.

"'Litos you ok?" James asked as he stood in front of Carlos

"I-I hit him" Carlos said as he looked at James

"You hit Logan?" Kendall asked as he walked further into the room

"H-he said I was being selfish and-and I just lost it" Carlos said as he looked down at his hand

"What were you guys fighting about?" Kendall asked

"What we always fight about" Carlos said as he sat down on his bed

"Camille?" James asked

"Yeah…I told him I wanted him to break up with her and he-he said that things had changed I was like yeah I know and then he said I was being selfish because I wanted him to break up with her" Carlos said as he held his head in his hands

"I'm sorry 'Litos maybe you guys just need a break from each other" Kendall said as he sat down beside Carlos

"A break? Kendall he practically left me without breaking up with me! There is no break I've lost my boyfriend" Carlos said

"You broke up with him" James said

"What?" Carlos asked

"Before we came out of our room we heard you in here screaming and you broke up with him" James said

"It doesn't matter I just saved him the time" Carlos said as he rubbed his temples

"Are you getting a headache?" Kendall asked him, Carlos simply nodded

"I'll get you some Advil" James said as he walked out of the bedroom, Kendall looked over at Carlos who had yet to remove his face from his hands

"I know this is a bad time but are you still getting sick?" Kendall asked and received his answer when he saw Carlos' shoulders tense up

"Y-Yeah" Carlos whimpered he knew what was getting ready to happen…you see Logan may have not been paying attention to his boyfriend but Kendall and James had they had noticed how much weight Carlos had dropped within a couple of weeks and how much he had been throwing up, needless to say they were both worried.

"Tomorrow you're going to the doctor" Kendall said

"Kendall it's just my nerves" Carlos said as he glanced up at Kendall

"No it's not and we both know that" Kendall said

"We both know what?" James asked as he walked back in with a bottle of water in his hand

"That Carlos is sick and it isn't just his nerves" Kendall said

"Guys I'm telling you what it is" Carlos said a little too loudly he winced at the loudness of his voice which in turn made James hand him the Advil and water he took it with quickness

"Carlos we know you don't want to go to the doctor but we want to make sure nothing is wrong" James said as he sat on the other side of Carlos

"I know nothing is wrong with me" Carlos said

"You don't know that for sure but if you are right and it's just nerves then you can rub it in our faces" Kendall said with a smile

"I do like it when I'm right" Carlos said with a small smile

"So you'll go?" James asked

"Yes I'll go" Carlos said he shed a few tears when James hugged him it had been so long since he felt contact like that he was just overwhelmed. When he pulled back from the hug James noticed the tears

"Hey what's wrong?" James asked as he wiped the tears away

"I-It's been so long since I've been hugged…I-I don't know tonight has just been very emotional" Carlos said as he wiped away some tears that had fell

"Well why don't we go to bed and we'll talk about it in the morning" Kendall said

"Ok" Carlos said trying to hide the sadness in his voice

"Well come on lets go to bed" James said as he grabbed Carlos' hand he looked up at James with confusion

"You're sleeping with us tonight" Kendall said as he stood up and popped his back

"I-I am?" Carlos asked

"We'll explain everything tomorrow ok? For now let's go to sleep" James said as he pulled Carlos up by his hand and pulled him into his and Kendall's room he looked at queen sized bed and wondered

"Where am I sleeping?" Carlos asked

"In the bed with us" James said

"Can I be in the middle?" Carlos asked

"Sure you can" Kendall said with a smile…after everyone was settled in bed James turned off the bed side lamp

"Night 'Litos night Kenny" James said

"Night Jamie night 'Litos" Kendall said

"Night Jay night Kenny" Carlos said he laid there for a few minutes before he spoke again "Thanks for being here for me guys…it really means a lot"

"You don't have to thank us Carlos we love you and your there for the people that you love" Kendall said as he scooted closer to Carlos

"Yeah I agree with what Kendall said…plus we had to find a way to get you into bed" James said with a giggle

"Oh shut up Jay" Carlos said laughing god it felt so good to laugh again he was smiling again and it felt so good

"Ok guys but seriously we need to sleep" Kendall said

"Ok Kenny" James and Carlos said together

Carlos had a million things running through his mind like what was he going to do about the Logan situation? Why did Kendall and James want him to sleep with them in their bed? What did they have to explain to him in the morning? Carlos sighed quietly and closed his eyes he would deal with it all in the morning.

**Ok so I've had this idea in my head for a really long time but just didn't know how to write it the way I wanted too, so I hoped you liked it I'm thinking about maybe turning it into a chapter story so please give me some reviews and input :) Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning and Carlos still couldn't believe the events that had unfolded last night, he and Logan had a fight the Carlos hit him! Then to make things worse he broke up with him. Carlos sighed to himself quietly as he looked over at Kendall and then at James, they had always been there for him hell they acted more like his boyfriends than his actual boyfriend did! Carlos lay in bed wondering what it would have been like if he had decided to be with James or Kendall, would they love him the same as they did now. Carlos sighed again but this time he was a little loud.

"You're over thinking 'Litos" Kendall said as turned his head and looked at Carlos who had wide eyes

"H-How did you know I was awake?" Carlos asked

"He always knows" James said as he flipped on his back

"It's true I always know" Kendall said with a light giggle

"But he is right your over thinking things" James said as he ruffled Carlos' short hair

"I know I'm trying not to…" Carlos said as he looked at his thumbs

"But?" Kendall asked

"But…how-how did I let things go this far? Why did I let my relationship crumble?" Carlos asked with a sad voice

"Carlos you weren't the only one in the relationship. You begged Logan to spend time with you and he wouldn't or if he did it was to fuck and then he went right back to Camille" James said

"Logan knew what he was doing when he started all this bullshit with Camille and he didn't care who got hurt" Kendall said

"D-Do you guys think he'll take me back?" Carlos whimpered

"You really want to go back?" Kendall asked

"I love him even though he doesn't love me…I just want to be loved" Carlos said as tears started running down his face

"Its ok buddy let it out" James said as he pulled Carlos into a hug he held him until Carlos pulled back a few minutes later

"Thanks for being here" Carlos said

"You don't have to thank us we love you Carlos" Kendall said as he gave him a hug

"I know but still" Carlos said as he wiped away his tears

"Well how about we go and get some breakfast?" James asked as he got out of bed

"Sounds good…but can I ask you guys something?" Carlos asked as he looked at Kendall and then over to James

"What is it?" Kendall asked

"Last night when we went to bed you guys said you would explain why you wanted me to sleep in here with you…why was that?" Carlos asked

"Um Kendall you want to take this one babe?" James asked as he looked at Kendall with wide eyes who had a mirror expression on his face

"Uh well 'Litos you see James and I have been talking and um" Kendall said until they heard the front door close

"Logan is home" Carlos said with a sad tone

"We can talk later" Kendall said as he looked at Carlos who simply nodded and got out of bed and started towards the door

"If you need us we're here 'Litos" James said

"Thanks guys" Carlos said as he opened the door and walked out he walked into the living room and saw Logan sitting on the couch running his hands through his hair

"Logan can we talk?" Carlos asked softly as he walked around to the front of the couch. He gasped as he saw Logan's mouth his bottom lip was swollen and had a medium size cut on it

"What do you want?" Logan asked as he looked at Carlos

"I-I want to talk about last night" Carlos said as he looked at the ground

"What is there to talk about? You got pissed at me because I wouldn't break up with Camille then you hit me and broke up with me I think that sums it up" Logan said

"I-I know and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I didn't mean" Carlos said until he was cut off by Logan

"Sorry doesn't cut it Carlos! You hit me! You got pissed over nothing and then hit me! Saying sorry doesn't make it any better saying sorry doesn't make my lip any better" Logan yelled as he got off the couch

"I'm trying to apologize you dick head! I know saying sorry isn't going to make your lip better but I'm trying" Carlos said as he tried to keep calm

"Whatever Carlos I don't care anymore I just came to get some clothes" Logan said as he started down the hallway

"Why are you getting clothes?" Carlos asked now on the verge of tears

"Because I'm not staying here anymore" Logan said

"What?!" Carlos asked alarmed

"I'm moving out I'm not leaving the band but I can't stand living here with you anymore" Logan said

"N-No Logie I'm sorry!" Carlos cried as he moved towards Logan

"Don't call me that! My name is Logan not Logie" Logan said as he continued down the hallway he made it to the bedroom and began to pack his things, Carlos ran down the hall and into the room

"P-Please don't leave please" Carlos begged

"It's no use Carlos I'm done" Logan said as he stuffed more of his clothes into a bag, he looked up when he heard the door close and sighed when he saw Carlos sitting in front of it

"Move Carlos" Logan said as he closed his bag full of clothes

"N-No I-I'm not letting you l-leave" Carlos stuttered out due to his crying

"Carlos I said move!" Logan said as he made his way to the door, but Carlos didn't budge he crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at Logan

"I'm not moving until you talk to me" Carlos said as more tears streamed down his face

"Either you move or I'll move you…it's up to you I don't want to talk" Logan said as he sat his bag down on the floor

"Then I guess you're going to have to move me" Carlos said

"You always have to do things the hard way" Logan said as he grabbed Carlos' arm. Carlos fought back struggling to stay planted on the floor so Logan couldn't get to the door, the more he pulled back the more force Logan used to pull him forward until Carlos stuck his foot out and tripped Logan. As Logan hit the floor Carlos scrambled on top of him pinning his arms above his head with Carlos being heavier than Logan it was easy to do.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Logan yelled as he struggled under Carlos who pressed his weight down to keep him from moving

"Not until you talk to me!" Carlos said

"I know your stupid but what part of I don't want to talk don't you understand?!" Logan said as he head butted Carlos, he leaned back in pain which gave Logan his chance he pushed Carlos back with his now freed hands and sent him tumbling backwards. Logan got up only to go right back down Carlos grabbed his ankle and pulled sending Logan falling flat on his face, now that he was truly angered Logan kicked Carlos in the face…he let out a scream and let go of Logan's ankle to hold his bloody nose.

"You just don't get it do you?!" Logan yelled as he got on top of Carlos and began to beat him in the face, Carlos tried to put his hands up in defense but was too slow Logan was throwing punch after punch and soon he felt numb everything around him started going black…he hardly registered it when Logan was suddenly off of him and barely noticed the few kicks to the stomach he felt he heard muffled sounds and a blurry figure above appeared over him, he didn't know who it was or what they were saying all he knew was they weren't hurting him and that was all he needed to drift off into the darkness.

**Ok sorry for taking so long to update! So how did I do? Sorry for Logie bashing :( Please R&R Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Carlos' P.O.V**

As I lay…well I think I'm laying down, but anyways as I lay where ever I'm at I can hear a loud beeping and the strong scent of cleaner, I crack my eyes opens just to shut them again the light was so bright it hurt to look at it. I heard voices and it sounded like they belonged to James and Kendall and by the sound of their voices something was wrong.

"Kendall you could go to jail for this" I heard James say he sounded like he had been crying

"I don't care Jay he shouldn't have jumped on him!" Kendall said back he also sounded like he had been crying, who had been jumped on?

"I know he shouldn't have jumped on him but what you did wasn't called for either!" James shot back I could tell he was frustrated just by the way he was talking

"What I did wasn't that bad Jay" Kendall said in defense

"Kendall you broke four of his teeth, and his arm, and a couple of his ribs!" James said I could imagine him getting in Kendall's face as he said this

"Ok so maybe I went a little over board but Jay come on you saw what he was doing to Carlos" Kendall said…wait what he did to me? Whom were they talking about? Who did Kendall jump on?

"I know and what he did was wrong but you know how Logan is when he's pissed at someone he's a total asshole" James said as he sounded like he was on the verge of crying

"James listen to me everything is going to be ok…if Logan presses charges against me then he just does we'll deal with it when it happens, until then we need to focus on Carlos" Kendall said…why were they having to focus on me? What did I do?

"I know…I just hope he doesn't want to go back to him after this" James said sadly

You and me both…I just hope he can handle the news…I mean how does this even happen?" Kendall asked

"I have no idea" James said. What the hell were they talking about? What was going on? I tried to open my eyes even though the light was blinding I finally got them open I looked around and saw that I was in a white room, it had a TV bolted to the wall and two chairs. I looked around and saw that I had an IV attached to my arm along with other various wires I followed them and saw they were connected to the machine that was making the beeping noise. Why was I in the hospital? I looked around and finally saw James and Kendall I could tell that both of them had been crying, Kendall was holding James and running his hand along James' back he only did that when James was really upset. I was worried why was I in the hospital? I tried to sit up and only whimpered in pain which got James and Kendall's attention they ran over to the bed and almost smothered me to death.

"Guys…can't…breathe" I said as James and Kendall jumped off of me

"Sorry 'Litos we were really worried" Kendall said as James wiped away the tears that were running down is face at a very rapid pace

"What's wrong Jamie?" I asked as I stretched for him

"I-I'm just glad you're ok" James said as he came closer to me

"What happened?" I asked

"Y-You don't remember?" James asked

"The last thing I remember was me and Logan were in our room and he said that he was moving out and then we got into a wrestling match on the floor and he kicked me in the face…and that's about all I remember" I said as I looked up at Kendall and James

"I-It got worse than that" Kendall said as he sat down in a chair he looked at me with sad eyes and then at James

"Well what happened?" I asked

"Logan jumped on you" James said as he bit his lip

"Well I know that I just said he did" I said not understanding what they meant

"No Carlos you don't understand…you pasted out and he was still beating you…if it hadn't been for James w-we don't know what he would have done" Kendall said as his voice wavered at the end I looked at James and saw a sad look on his face.

"How did you know what he was doing?" I asked James

"I-I h-heard s-s-something hitting t-the ground and I-I recognized t-the sound…i-it was the same s-sound that m-my mom's h-head made w-when my dad was b-beating her h-head into t-the f-f-floor" James cried…my eyes widened I remember how Mr. Diamond use to beat Mrs. Diamond and it wasn't pretty and it wasn't something James liked to talk about. I looked up at him and saw he was still crying I reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him over to me.

"I'm sorry Jamie…its ok" I said as a rubbed his back I didn't mean to make him cry

"Y-You don't have anything to be sorry about" James said as he pulled back and looked at me

"What happened after you guys came in?" I asked

"Well Kendall ran into your room and pulled Logan off of you and proceeded to beat the hell out of him" James said as he looked at Kendall who had a smirk on his face

"I'm protective over my boyfriends" Kendall said…wait did he just say boyfriends?

"I understand that but still" James said

"Um I'm confused" I said as I looked at the both of them

"About what?" Kendall asked

"You just said that your protective over your boyfriends…who's your other boyfriend?" I asked

"Uh…" Kendall tried to say but failed miserably his eyes widen and he looked at James

"We don't have another boyfriend yet…but we're hoping that we will soon" James said as he looked at me

"Who is it?" I asked, James looked at Kendall who then looked at me

"Um that's kind of hard to explain" Kendall said

"No it's not just tell me" I said as I looked at him

"Well we were hoping…that...um it would be you" James said

"What?" I asked as James sighed

"Carlos we love you and we've seen what Logan has done to you, how he's treated you and we can treat you better we can love you like you deserved to be loved…t-that's why we wanted you to sleep with us the night you and him got into that fight" James said but before I could say anything Kendall spoke

"We were going to tell you the next morning but Logan came home and you went to talk to him and well that's when he jumped on you and we've been waiting for you to wake up" Kendall said

"Guys I-"I tried to say until James cut me off

"W-We know that it's not the right time for any of this to be brought up and we understand if you don't want anything to do with it, but we just wanted you to know that we're here for you" James said

"Guys h-how can you love me?" I asked I mean I was really confused by this…they had each other why would they want to bring me into the relationship and mess everything up?

"How couldn't we love you? Carlos you don't see how great you are…how funny you are how you light up everyone's day" Kendall said as he smiled at me

"Y-You really want me? Like you both really love me?" I asked as I looked at both of them they smiled at me and nodded

"We really want you Carlos we really do love you…and watching the way that Logan treated you broke our hearts but we didn't know how to stop it, but then he went too far…he went too far when he put his hands on you" James said

"Well all of that is behind me now…a-and I want to try this…us" I said as I motioned between the three of us. Kendall and James smiles increased and in turn I smiled I couldn't explain it I felt so happy…something I hadn't felt in a long time.

"Well in that case can we kiss you?" Kendall asked I giggled

"Well I am your boyfriend after all" I said as Kendall walked over to me, he leaned in and connected our lips in a soft kiss nothing sexual but sparks was definitely there…when he pulled back he still had a smile on his face and so did I. James stood there looking at us not saying anything I looked over at him and smiled.

"Do I get a kiss from my other boyfriend too?" I asked, he smiled and leaned in a kissed me too it was the same as Kendall nothing sexual but sparks were there. As we pulled apart we heard the door open we all looked over and saw the doctor walking in.

"Ah Mr. Garcia nice to see you awake...I'm Doctor Green" said the doctor

"Hi" I said

"So how are you feeling?" Dr. Green asked

"Um a little sore but other than that I feel fine" I said as I watched him look at my chart

"Well it's good that both of you are ok" Dr. Green said

"Both of us?" I asked as I looked at him

"You and your child" Dr. Green said as he looked at me

"I don't have a child" I said

"Well not yet…Mr. Garcia your four months pregnant" Dr. Green said

**Well how did I do? Sorry for the sucky chapter :/ So please R&R Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Carlos P.O.V**

I sat there shocked how in the hell was I pregnant? I'm a boy! I looked at the doctor and then at James and Kendall they didn't seemed shocked about the news. I looked back at my doctor and asked

"How in the hell am I pregnant? I'm a boy! That doesn't happen!" I said in panic

"Well actually Mr. Garcia it is possible it's a rare thing that happens but it is possible" Dr. Green said as he looked at me, he could tell that I was not taking this well

"B-But how?" I asked almost in tears

"Well in gay males who bottom in the relationship…some of them have MPS which stands for Male Pregnancy Syndrome and what that means is they have the reproductive organs of a female…and are able to become pregnant" Dr. Green explained to me I nodded not really understanding what he meant, but at the moment I didn't care.

"Um can we have a minute with Carlos?" Kendall asked, Dr. Green nodded and walked out of the room leaving us alone.

"Carlos you ok?" Kendall asked me as he came into my line of vision

"I-I'm p-pregnant" I said as a tear ran down my face

"It's ok honey we're here for you and for the baby" James said as he hugged me and that's when I lost it. I started crying with powerful sobs wracking my body it became hard to breathe and the whole time I was crying James sat there rubbing my back and Kendall was rubbing my leg. After about ten minutes of crying I finally stopped

"Feel a little better now?" Kendall asked

"N-No" I whimpered

"'Litos we know your scared, but it's going to be ok" James said

"N-No it's not! I'm pregnant with Logan's baby! Logan hates me he tried to beat me to death! Not to mention I'm dating the both of you now I don't see anything ok with this! I don't see anything being ok for a long time!" I said getting upset again why was this happening? Why was this happening to me?

"Carlos listen to me…yes you're pregnant with Logan's baby and yes he's not pleased with you right now, but as far as James and I go we're here for you and for the baby. When we told you that we loved you we meant it! We're with you every step of the way" Kendall said as he gently grabbed my chin and made me look at him

"You guys shouldn't have to deal with all of this…w-with me" I said as tears started running down my face again

"Carlos you're stuck with us…so get use to it" James said as he wiped some of my tears away

"What am I going to tell Gustavo? What am I going to tell Logan?" I asked as I ran my hand over my somewhat flat stomach. I had noticed that I was gaining a little weight but I just chalked it up to all the food I was eating because I was so stressed…never did I think it would be because I was pregnant I see Kendall snapping his fingers in front of me

"Hello? You in there?" Kendall asked

"Sorry I spaced out" I said as I looked at him, he smiled at me

"I said you leave Logan and Gustavo to us…you need to relax and try to stay stress free" Kendall said

"Your not going to jump on Logan again are you?" I asked

"No...Besides it was self defense!" Kendall said as he saw the look that James was giving him

"Kendall you know it was not self defense…you beat the shit out of him because you wanted to" James said

"Whatever…I promise not to jump on Logan" Kendall said as he rolled his eyes

"Thanks Kenny" I said as I leaned up and kissed him on his cheek, he nodded and kissed me back then leaned over and kissed James.

"I'll text you when I get done talking to them" Kendall said as he left the room…I hope he keeps his promise.

**Time Skip – Rocque Records **

Kendall sighed as he walked into Rocque Records he had received a text from Kelly telling him he needed to get to the studio. As Kendall made his way to Gustavo's office he remembered the look on Carlo's face when he found out he was pregnant he looked so scared Kendall couldn't help but to feel bad for him. Kendall sighed again as he stood infront of Gustavo's door he took a deep breath and knocked on the door and winced when the large man screamed for him to come in…Kendall opened the door and was face to face with Logan, Gustavo, and Kelly needless to say they didn't look happy.

"You wanted to see me" Kendall said

"Yes I wanted to see you! Look at Logan" Gustavo said

"Yeah what about him?" Kendall asked

"What about me?! What about me?! Kendall look at my face!" Logan yelled as he jumped out of his chair

"Oh yeah that…um sorry?" Kendall asked more than told

"S-Sorry? What the hell is wrong with you!? You broke my arm, four of my teeth and three ribs! And all you can say is sorry?!" Logan yelled

"Look Logan I didn't mean to get that rough but you almost killed Carlos" Kendall said

"No I didn't!" Logan shot back

"Yes you did! You were bashing his head into the floor! You were kicking him in the stomach he could have lost…" Kendall said until he stopped and bit his lip

"Could have lost what?" Logan asked

"N-Nothing" Kendall said

"Kendall what did Carlos almost lose?!" Logan asked as he walked closer to Kendall who sighed

"If I told you…you wouldn't believe me" Kendall said as he walked over to one of the unoccupied chair that was in the office

"Try me" Logan said

"H-He's pregnant" Kendall said as he looked at Logan

"Kendall that's such-"Logan tried but was cut off by Kendall

"He has something called MSP" Kendall said as Logan almost choked

"H-He has MPS?" Logan asked weakly

"Yeah" Kendall said as he looked up at Logan who sat down in the chair across from Kendall

"How far along is he?" Logan asked

"He's-"Kendall tried to say but was cut off by Gustavo

"HOLD ON! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT ONE OF MY DOGS IS PREGNANT?!" Gustavo screamed

"Yeah and he's freaking out about it…he's been stressed out over this shit with Logan and then when they got into the fight…" Kendall said until he was cut off by Logan

"I didn't know…K-Kendall I swear I didn't know" Logan whimpered

"No one did Logan…but we do now so the question now is what do you plan to do?" Kendall asked

"I need to talk to Carlos" Logan said as he wiped his eye

"Are you crying?" Kendall asked

"N-No" Logan said

"Logan you didn't know…if you did you wouldn't have jumped on him" Kendall said

"C-Can I talk to him?" Logan asked as he looked at Kendall

"As long as you promise not to hit him…or yell at him" Kendall said

"He's pregnant with my baby Kendall I'm not going to hit him" Logan said

"Ok just-just try not to stress him out" Kendall said

"I won't" Logan said as he got up

"Gustavo can we talk tomorrow?" Kendall asked as he looked at his producer who had went almost purple in the face

"Uh yeah I'll call you when he calms down from this" Kelly said as she pushed the boys out of the office, as they walked to main lobby Kendall stopped Logan

"Logan there's something else I need to tell you…before we go to the hospital" Kendall said

"What is it?" Logan asked

"Um not real sure how you're going to take this, but Carlos, James and I are um dating…like dating each other" Kendall said

"W-What?" Logan asked

"We asked Carlos out when he woke up…well it was more like we were forced to tell him you know how he gets when he wants to know something" Kendall said

"Yeah I know how he gets" Logan laughed

"So are you ok with it?" Kendall asked

"I don't know…can I ask you something though?" Logan asked

"I guess" Kendall said

"Why did you ask him out?" Logan asked

"If I tell you the truth you're going to be mad at me" Kendall said

"Just tell me" Logan said, Kendall sighed

"We asked him out because we love him…at first it was because we saw how mean you were being to him and we just wanted to get him away from you…" Kendall said till he was cut off

"Get him away from me?" Logan asked

"Yeah away from you…Logan you didn't see how all this bullshit was affecting him and apparently the baby…he was breaking and you didn't see it and you didn't care" Kendall said as he looked at Logan who had a guilty look on his face

"I didn't know it was hurting him this bad" Logan said

"I know but it was…all the nights he cried himself asleep, the looks that he had when you would leave to be with Camille were the worse…he could see that he was losing you and there was nothing he could do about it and I think that's what really killed him" Kendall said as he phone began to ring he looked down and saw it was James

"Hey babe what's up?" Kendall asked as he looked at Logan

"Nothing just wondering how everything was going" James said

"It's ok…listen me and Logan are on our way to the hospital" Kendall said

"Kendall did you jump on him again?!" James asked

"No James I didn't jump on him again…he wants to talk to Carlos" Kendall said

"Oh ok then…wait Carlos wants to talk to you" James said

"Kenny you promised you wouldn't jump on Logie again" Carlos said

"I didn't jump on him 'Litos he wants to talk to you" Kendall said

"Kendall can I talk to him?" Logan asked Kendall nodded

"Carlos Logan wants to talk to you" Kendall said as he handed the phone to Logan

"Carlos?" Logan asked

"H-Hey" Carlos said

"Um I was wondering if I could come by and talk to you" Logan said

"Yeah I guess so" Carlos said

"Ok um I'm on my way" Logan said as he handed the phone back to Kendall

"We'll see you in a few minutes ok" Kendall said

"Ok…love you" Carlos said

"Love you too" Kendall said as he hung up the phone

**At The Hospital**

"So um Logan's on his way here" Carlos said as he hung up the phone

"Yeah Kendall told me…are you ok with that?" James asked

"Yeah we have to talk sooner or later" Carlos said as he started rubbing his belly

"Just try not to get to stressed about it" James said as he kissed Carlos on the top of his head

"I'll try" Carlos said as he let a yawn out which in turn made James smile

"Why don't you try to get some sleep and I'll wake you up when they get here" James said

"Ok…love you Jamie" Carlos said

"Love you too 'Litos" James said as he kissed Carlos. A few minutes later Carlos was almost asleep but thoughts of his upcoming conversation with Logan was making it very hard to sleep.

**So how did I do? Sorry for taking so long to update. Hope you enjoy and please R&R Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Logan's P.O.V**

As I looked out the window I sighed to myself how did I let things get this bad? Carlos and I had broken up, I jumped on him which in turn made Kendall jump on me and now I find out that Carlos is pregnant with my baby. I sighed again how could I be so stupid? I had a great relationship with Carlos and I messed it up by dating Camille, but to make everything worse I learned that Kendall and James are now dating Carlos. Kendall had tried talking to me but I didn't feel like talking I just wanted to see Carlos and try to straighten everything out between us, as I look at my surroundings I see that we've made it to the hospital…a big wave of guilt hits me if it hadn't been for me Carlos wouldn't be in the hospital. As Kendall is getting ready to get out of the car I stop him.

"Kendall wait" I said as I grabbed his arm

"What is it?" Kendall asked

"I-I'm sorry" I said he looked a little confused

"For what?" Kendall asked

"For everything…the way that I treated Carlos and-"I said until Kendall cut me off

"Logan your saying all this to the wrong person" Kendall said

"I know but still I really am sorry" I said he nodded and we got out the car. As we made our way into the hospital I started getting nervous Carlos knew I was coming but I still didn't know how he would react when he saw me. A few minutes later we were standing in front of his room I looked at Kendall as he walked in.

"Hey guys" Kendall said as he walked further into the room

"Hey babe…Logan" James said as he looked at me I could tell by the way he said my name that he wanted to punch me but was refraining because Kendall had already done it

"Hey James" I said quietly as I looked at Carlos…he looked so peaceful when he slept I looked at James and then at Kendall

"He just got to sleep so give him a few minutes and then wake him up" James said as he got up

"Ok thanks" I said as I moved out of his and Kendall's way…they were almost at the door when James turned around and looked me dead in the eyes

"I'm going to say this once so listen…if you think what Kendall did too you was painful you have no idea what pain is, but if you hurt him I swear you will know" James said as he pointed at Carlos. I nodded my head in fear…James was a nice guy but mess with someone or something he loved and he was a completely different person. After James threatened me, Kendall pulled him out of the room…which left Carlos and I alone… I turned to him to see that he was still asleep as I walked towards the bed I could see his eyes shifting…something he did when he was trying to pretend he was asleep.

"I know your awake 'Litos" I said with a smile when he opened his beautiful brown eyes

"How did you know?" Carlos asked me

"Your eyes move a lot more" I said as I sat down in the chair beside the bed

"Oh…so um how's your ribs?" Carlos asked

"Ok…everything's ok just a little sore" I lied…everything hurt I could only imagine the pain that James would inflict on me

"So there's something I have to tell you" Carlos said as he looked at me

"Ok…what is it?" I asked

"I'm pregnant…and it's yours" Carlos said

"I know…Kendall told me at the studio" I said as yet another wave of guilt hit me, Carlos could see it so of course he questioned it

"Why do you look so guilty?" Carlos asked me with wide eyes

"Because of everything I've done" I said as I tried to hold back my tears

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked

"I've messed everything up…I jumped on you and beat you while you're pregnant with our baby. I've been a shithead of a boyfriend too you and I didn't care enough to notice that I was acting like a shithead. I drove you into the arms of our best friends and I-I just" I said until the waterworks started I could help but to cry…I mean I know that just thinking back on everything I did was bad, but when having to voice out loud made it worse..It made it real

"Logan don't cry" Carlos said as he ran his fingers through my short hair

"I-I c-cant help i-it" I stuttered

"Logan stop crying" Carlos said why does he keep calling me that?

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I asked as more tears ran down my face

"Calling you what?" Carlos asked

"Logan…y-you never call me Logan" I said

"You told me to stop calling you Logie…that your name was Logan" Carlos said

"C-Carlos I-"I tried to say

"What?" Carlos asked

"H-How did I let things get so messed up?" I asked little did I know what Carlos was about to say would break me

"When you don't love someone anymore you don't care that your breaking them from the inside…you don't see them trying to save a doomed relationship all you see is someone who gets on your nerves and someone who is pathetic…that's how you let things get so messed up" Carlos said with tears running down his face when I looked at him he had tears running down his face…I sat there speechless.

**Ok so how did I do? There are a few more chapters to be added so hang in there with me…Please R&R Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Logan's P.O.V**

I sat there looking at Carlos as if he had two heads what he had just said broke my heart. I knew he was right though…he had tried saving our relationship and I just let it fall apart, at one point I did love Carlos, but we just grew apart though it was my doing that made us grow apart. When Camille and I started dating it was so easy with her, things that Carlos wouldn't do with me Camille would and she wouldn't complain about it either and I guess that's when I started losing feelings for Carlos.

"Are you going to say something?" Carlos asked me

"I-I don't really know what to say" I said as I looked at my fingers

"Well what do you want to do?" Carlos asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"What do you want to do about the baby?" Carlos asked me

"I want to keep it" I said which by the look on Carlos' face was the wrong thing

"I planned on keeping it you dumbass I meant do you want to be a part of its life?!" Carlos yelled at me

"Of course I do!" I yelled back, Carlos just looked at me with hateful eyes and I sighed

"Listen I didn't mean to sound like I wanted you to get rid of the baby ok? I'm still getting use to this and my brain is all over the place" I said

"Mine is too Logan…how do you think I felt when I found out?" Carlos asked me

"Scared?" I asked

"Yeah I was scared…scared because you just jumped on me and almost killed me, scared because it's your baby that I'm carrying and you want nothing to do with me" Carlos said

"Carlos it isn't like that" I said

"Oh really it's not? Then what's it like Logan?" Carlos asked

"I do want to be around you it's just things with Camille-"I said until Carlos cut me off by laughing…why was he laughing?

"Wow" Carlos said

"What?" I asked

"Even with everything that's going on you still talk about that bitch" Carlos chuckled darkly

"Carlos don't call her a bitch" I said

"I'll call her whatever the fuck I want to call her! If I want to call her a fucking slut whore man stealing cock jumping bitch face I can!" Carlos said heatedly

"Carlos" I tried

"Get out" Carlos said as he turned to his side

"What?" I asked

"I said get out…I don't want to talk to you anymore, go be with Camille…I don't need you" Carlos said. I sighed and walked out of the room I pasted James and Kendall but didn't say anything I just needed to get out of there and clear my head. So I walked and walked until I felt my phone ring I looked down and saw it was Camille.

"**Hello?" **

"**Hey baby where are you?"**

"**I'm out walking around"**

"**Oh…well why don't you come by I have the apartment to myself"**

"**I can't right now…listen I have to go I'll talk to you later ok?"**

"**Oh um ok talk to you later then…bye"**

"**Bye"**

When I hung the phone up I saw I had made my way to the park, I sat down on a bench and started sorting through my thoughts. I had really messed up and now I was paying for it yeah Carlos is pregnant with my baby, but that doesn't mean that I have to leave Camille…plenty of parents aren't together but still raise their kid. I sighed who am I kidding? Carlos wouldn't go for that I'm so screwed! I sighed again I just needed to lie down for a little bit, as I make my way to the apartment I decided to text Carlos.

"'**Litos I know you hate me but I want to be a part of our baby's life…when you come home can we talk…I promise not to bring up Camille- Logan"**

I sighed knowing Carlos probably wouldn't text me back, but this being Carlos he surprised me and text me back.

"**I get released later 2night if u want 2 tlk…I dnt want 2 fight with u I just want 2 figure something out 4 the baby- Carlos" **

"**So do I…I really didn't mean for things to get like this Carlos I swear I didn't- Logan"**

"**Yeah IK…tlk 2 u later- Carlos"**

"**Ok- Logan"**

I sat my phone down and a small smile graced my lips maybe Carlos and I could work something out? I would just have to wait till he got home.

**Hey! Sorry it's taken me so long to update and sorry for the sucky chapter…please R&R Thanks :)**


End file.
